The present invention relates to locking devices, and particularly to locks for swingable or slidable doors and windows.
The invention is particularly useful for locking hinged wings of gates and therefore will be described in conjunctions with such application although, as will be explained, is by no means limited thereto.
Conventional gate locks are in the form of a pair of protective matching shells which are welded to opposite edges of the door wings the two abut one against the other forming a protective hasp into which the two legs of an ordinary padlock shackle can be inserted (from above). The padlock body is brought from below and locked to the shackle.
These devices suffers a main disadvantage due to the fact that matching or assembly is required of at least two separate parts, namely the shackle on the one hand, and the lock body on the other hand; and then, the parts must be separately stored for the following use.
From another, human engineering aspect, this locking method is cumbersome, inconvenient and time consuming apart from the chance that the padlock body may drop on the foot of the user and cause him injury.
Furthermore, the welding method of the two protective shells is unsafe, and liable to be tampered with or forced away by sawing or flame-cutting tools.
Thus it is a general object of the invention to provide a lock of the kind referred to above which is more simple in installation and in use, with lesser number of separable parts.
Thus provided according to the invention is a locking device, particularly for locking to each other wings of gates, sliding doors and the like. First and second anchor members, each with a projecting member, are respectively mounted to the wings so that in the closed position thereof the members are located side by side. At least one of the projecting members is formed with a dead-bolt receiving cavity. A lock body is provided, having a side portion formed with respective recesses configured and located so as to fit over both the projecting members. The lock body is equipped with a key-operated locking mechanism comprising at least one dead-bolt adapted to become inserted into the dead-bolt receiving cavity of the respective anchor member thereby preventing the disengagement of the lock body from both anchor members.
It is preferable, according to a first embodiment that the projections are in the form of ribs of a varying width seen in a direction perpendicular to the plane of their respective wing.
According to a second embodiment, the projections are in the form of elongated cylindrical bolt pins extending perpendicularly to the planes of their respective wings.